


Blue

by riolebon



Series: Richard and Kami [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riolebon/pseuds/riolebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot from an expanding story. Small chapter that my beta said was ready to post. Kami Butler was dating Richard Armitage but are on a "break". Meets hot guy in city, smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, an alternative universe. Where things like sexually transmitted diseases don't happen. Just an experiment in posting my work. I don't own Tom Hiddleston. Con-crit is welcome.

She meant what she said when Richard suggested the six month “break”. “They weren’t Ross and fucking Rachel!” He said that she was playing games with him. Come closer. Go away. Her job. His job. Her son. Whatever she happened to come up with that week. He was right, of course. But she couldn’t bring herself to admit to him all her insecurities about them being together in the first place. Being alone was easier anyway. At least it was, before him. Oh well, she thought. Too late now anyway, as she tossed the OK! Magazine down onto the coffee table. The new issue had Richard on the cover holding hands with a girl at some café in Berlin, obviously while he was taking a break from filming. Maybe if the “friend” as the magazine has so eloquently put it, had been at least 30 years old, she might have been able to refer to her as a woman. No, “girl” was quite the apt description. She could possibly, even maybe overlook the cover page as just a casual lunch with a co-worker or a friend..… but the pictures inside told quite a different story. The fact that he had moved from opposite her to next to her; and had put his arm around her shoulders, whist playing with her hair….Fuck him!! She quickly got up and placed the magazine into her paper recycling bin. I release you horrible magazine, come back in your next life as something more constructive! She did the sign of the cross over it as a final blessing. She stood in her kitchen, scrubbing her hands over her eyes to try to stop the onslaught of tears that she felt coming on. Her son had texted her to let her know he was staying overnight at his friend’s house, so she didn’t have to worry about him for the night. She went into the bathroom to quickly take a shower as she thought about what to do with her next 24 hours. As she was drying herself off in the bedroom, she formulated a plan. She quickly threw some clothes into an overnight bag, grabbed her navy blue leather jacket and her keys and went to her car to begin the journey downtown. I know how to get to the city, a bar and a man’s bed, she thought to herself. If that’s how it’s going to be then, she was going to go out and have an excellent time herself! Fuck you, Dick Armitage!  
While she rummaged in her purse for her credit card to pay for the overnight parking beside the Washington Square Park hotel; where she planned on staying, her eyes came upon something else in her purse. Now that she had found a place to stay and a spot for her car, with whom was going to be staying with had yet to be determined. She took out the invitation to some “hipster” art opening that her best friend Liz had insisted she go to that night. This has got to be the most ridiculous thing that she had ever allowed Liz to talk her into. Most of the time Liz’s ideas were actually fabulous and she always had a good time whenever they went because of her amazing friend. She swallowed what was left of her meager pride and said, “Well, let’s get this humiliation over with and try to have a good time.” The name of the show was called “Blue”. “That’s the name of the art show? Just the word Blue?” She thought to herself that this was starting to sound like she wasn’t going to enjoy it at all. But there were free drinks, right? So it couldn’t be all that bad, she mused. 

 

She was wrong, of course. It turned out to be the most obnoxious event that she had ever been to. Liz was usually there with her, poking fun at everyone there with her, pointing out the hot guys in the room to her. Most of the men she dated were dumb as bags of rocks, but most of them were pretty awesome looking. She loved hearing Liz regal her of her stories of them men she met at these types of events. One-hit-wonders, she called them. That was ok, she thought to herself. I’ll take one of those please. She quickly started drinking and walking around the exhibit trying to enjoy herself.  
“Sweet Jesus”, Kami wandered the gallery almost nauseous in the sea of blue that surrounded her and invaded all of her senses, including some art installation that included a booth that you walked through while a mist was sprayed with what the artist perceived as to what blue might even smell like? Blue walls, blue floors, blue, blue, blue. Even the drinks were blue. “Drink after drink, and it doesn’t even get better”, she said out loud not realized the man down the bar from her could hear her comment.  
“I agree wholeheartedly” he said. “Shit, did I say that out loud?” she looked at him and covered her mouth. He was about 10 feet or so away from here, looking as bored as she was. “Sorry, I guess I don’t know art”, she wanted to apologize in case he was an artist or friend of one. “I do,” the curly haired stranger moved over and stood next to the barstool next to her, “and this isn’t it.”  
She laughed a little, “Oh well. A free night out, then.” She held her glass up to be refilled but the server was looking the other way and didn’t see her raise up her glass. He signaled the server to bring two more of whatever blue concoction they were drinking and sat down on the bar stool next to her and held out his hand to her, “I’m Tom.” He told her. “I’m Kami Butler….you look familiar to me.” She slurred her words, looking pretty tipsy to him. “but, then again” she continued “after about 5 of these I guess I see what I want to see.” “We should probably sober you up a bit.” He told her sounding concerned. “Nope, not unless we are leaving this place. It’s the only way I can cope with all of this blue.” She told him as she looked up into his eyes and was stunned into silence after getting a really good look at his enormously attractive face. “Blue” she muttered staring up into his beautiful blue eyes, making her blush furiously.  
“Yes”, he chuckled, noticing how she responded to him. “If you continue to look at me, you will be sick.” She quickly recovered and told him, “That I doubt. I’m here for the free liquor. You?” she asked him. “Same” he told her. “Just ran away for a bit. Everyone needs to once in a while.” “True. I’m disappearing for 24 hours at least.” He raised his eyebrows at her comment, looking at her over his drink, “Problems?” “No, I just need to regroup. And you’re quite right, I probably should be a little more sober than I am. I feel like you could be trouble if I drink too much.” She said smiling at him. “Me?” He looked up to the heavens, “I; my love, am an angel.” He said and then proceeded to look back down at her with a stare that that made her believe otherwise and actually make her nether region dampen quickly. “Hmm,” it was time for her eyebrow to rise. “That’s a shame” She held his gaze. “Have I met you before? Are you one of Liz’s associates?” “Who is Liz?” “If you have to ask me that, then you don’t know her.” “Is that good or bad?” he wanted to know. “Neutral” she replied. “What would work in my favor?” 

 

His tongue flicked out over his lips, wetting them slowly enough to show her that he meant business. “Mmm, that certainly helps. Being young and blonde also works in your favor.” “Oh, trying to forget an older brunette?” he chuckled. She laughed with him, “Yeah, so should we cut out the games? Although I’ve been told I’m good at playing them.” “We can play them in private, if you like.” He told her as he leaned closer to her and placed his hand in the small of her back. She caught her breath, “I have a room up the street in this neighborhood.” He smiled, “I have a penthouse over Central Park”. “You win. I have my car.” Their eyes were locked. “I have a driver with my car so we can concentrate on…other things”  
He stood up, his hands guiding her to stand. Wow, tall, skinny – muscles too, she thought to herself. He moved to stand behind her. She should feel him as he brushed himself against her back, “we should go”, growling in her ear. She smiled. Distractions are good. And big. She walked ahead of him to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night isn't going as planned, enter beautiful stranger.

Kami settled into the corner of the town car. She noticed that it was exactly as he had mentioned, it was a car with a driver. So there was no privacy screen, Tom realized it too as the car pulled away from the gallery. “I did not plan ahead. I’m so sorry.” “No, it’s fine”, she told him. “No,” he got her attention by rubbing the bulge in his pants. “I’m really sorry.” He laid his head back against the seat. “This is going to be a long ride.” Her eyes never left Tom’s crotch and he continued to rub himself through the material of his pants. She could feel herself tighten and grow wetter with every stroke. Tom leaned over and whispered in her ear, “I know that you’re wet” he told her. She shuddered at the timber in his voice and wiggled in her seat, she knew she was too. He was still rubbing himself, breathing in her ear, “What should I taste first?” he asked her. “Your mouth?” He gently kissed her on the lips, “Or your pussy?” He continued to kiss her running his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance, which she gave him eagerly. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer.   
The car came to a stop in front of Tom’s building. Not waiting for the driver to get the door, Tom thanked him, got out, ushered Kami in the building straight to the private elevator. He crushed himself against her as soon has the doors closed behind them. He was kissing and biting her next. Grabbing her breasts, grinding his hips and hard on against her. He slipped a hand into the waist of her jeans. She panted against him, knowing he was going to touch her. His finger slid easily against her wet lips. Up and down, over her clit. One finger moved in her, his thumb working her clit. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her hips grinding against him. The elevator stopped. Tom slid his finger out of her dripping pussy, “We’re here,” he smiled and put his finger in his mouth. She stood frozen, watching him sucking her juices from his fingers. He held his other hand out for her, “Let the games begin.”, and led her out of the elevator.

 

She wasn’t thinking clearly at all. It wasn’t her brain that had her stripped off her clothes as she walked in the penthouse, it was her body. The gallery, the car, the elevator ride up here. All the little things. Things that had her ready for him, her entire body one big nerve just waiting to be touched. Tom followed behind her, stripping quicker than she was. “Where do was start?” he asked. Stark naked, Kami walked over to the wall of glass that looked over the park, “How about we look out at the park and the stars while you fuck me up against this?” she looked over she shoulder at him. “Oh” He came up behind her, “It is so beautiful, the view from right there. It feels like you’re over the park” His hands traveled her body up and down her sides and across her breasts and down over her pubic bone. “The only things better is being in a nice, tight pussy looking out over the park.” He positioned himself, one hand on her hip, the other gently spreading her for him. “Oooh” He slid himself in her slowly. Pulling out a little farther back each time to he could hear her gasp when he pushed her open again. She rested her forehead against the glass, “Enough playing games,” she panted, “fuck me.” She ground her ample ass against him.  
One arm around her waist pulled her closer as his thrusts became faster. He gathered her long hair and pulled it back to whisper in her ear, “I. Win. This. One.” Her whole body was up against the glass wall, with the last word Tom thrust so hard into her, Kami couldn’t take it anymore. She started to come, grinding herself into him, into the glass. Her head was thrown back against his shoulder. He didn’t stop pounding her harder each time until she cried out, “Yes Tom, you win!” His growl came from low in his belly, he quickened his strokes. Faster and faster until he quickly pulled out, put his dick between her ass checks and shot everything he had all over her back. He kissed her shoulders and absent mindedly rubbed her nipples. “I have a bed. We don’t have to stand all night.” She looked at his reflection in the glass, “All night?” she looked confused. “You said you have 24 hours” he told her as he kissed her neck. “We’ve only played one round so far. We can do best two outta three.” He turned her around to face him, she could feel him against her stomach. Even “soft”, he was still huge, she realized. She groaned and began to sink to her knees. Tom stopped her, bringing her back up with his hands on her elbows and let her towards the hall to the bedroom. “I need to be horizontal. I can’t do this all night like this.” She stopped and he turned back to look at her. “Tired? Give up?” she said teasing him. He walked back over to her, grabbed her, flipped her over his shoulder and walked into his bedroom. Carrying her easily, he sauntered over to his king sized bed and dropped her on it. “No” he climbed over her to put his dick to her lips. “It’s easier to fuck your face if you are lying down.” He laughed at the shocked look on Kami’s face. “Oh, baby” he leaned in for a quick kiss, “It’s definitely going to be a tit for tat situation. I expect my face to be dripping with your come – mmm.” He rubbed the head of his cock along her lips. She could feel the drop of pre-cum on her lips and naturally, her tongue flicked out to catch it and taste him. Tom saw her and it made him pushed his hardening cock past her lips, ‘Ooooh, yes…. Kami… Oh oh….” He might have won the first round but one thing she knew she could count on was her ability to give a really amazing blowjob. She worked circles around his cock with her tongue while it was in her mouth. She popped it out, licked and slurped the entire length of it. A thumb and forefinger wrapped around him mid shaft. 

She pulled her hand down, pulling him taut, making his dick extra sensitive. He grabbed the padded headboard when he felt his dick against the back of her throat. Kami made her throat constrict around him, like she was swallowing his whole dick. He couldn’t get enough. Her hand continued the short, tight strokes further pushing him towards his completion. He felt his knees shake on either side of her head. “Fuck! Oh baby! Shit!” He pushed himself deeper in her mouth. She could tell he was about to come. She could feel the spasm start in his balls. She pulled him out of her mouth and rubbed his cock on her face as he spurt onto her cheeks, her mouth, her lips and her neck. She kept rubbing it in with his dick until he groaned and collapsed beside her on the bed. She waited for a minute to allow his breathing to return to some normalcy before telling him, “Since I for sure won this one, you get to go get me a warm, wet washcloth before this becomes a peel off mask.” A dazed Tom wandered off to do as she said. He came back and cleaned them both up, tossing the washcloth into the laundry basket with incredibly accurate aim and then lay down in the bed next to her.   
He moved over her and rested his head on one breast as he lazily played with the other, tweaking and twisting her nipple. She stroked his hair, “Do we get a dinner break?” she asked him. Tom laughed at her question, “Not until I break the tie.” He twisted her nipple again and pulled it until Kami caught her breath.” “And then? And what makes you think you’ll win this one?” “I will win,” he slipped a finger in her wet pussy sliding it in, out and around, making her hips rock. “And then,“ he slowed down is strokes into her. “I will win again.” He kissed her neck, biting it, “and then I win… again.” His kisses traveled down her body, he was moving himself down and she was getting excited with anticipation of what was to follow. Then he moved away from her, finally settling himself on his back, his head at the edge of the bed. She was confused by the sudden switch of his body and lack of attention on her heated body. “To be fair in this tie breaker, you need to sit on my face. Come here.” She moved to seat herself on Tom’s mouth. “I fucked your face baby,” he said as her moved his hands on her hips pulling her closer, his tongue darted into her wetness and she gasped. “Now you get to fuck mine.” He moved his hands around to open her wide so he could put his mouth to her, his tongue deep inside her while a thumb tapped her clit. Soon Tom wasn’t moving at all, Kami was grinding herself onto his face. His tongue slid in and out while he made satisfied slurping noises, the vibrations making her ride him harder. While sucking on her clit, his finger slipped inside her to gather her wetness, pulled it out and moved it back and started rubbing her asshole with it. Just putting pressure on it, not trying to get to get in. “Ooooh” She put weight against his finger he gently pushed it in, to the first knuckle. He took it out, wet it again in her pussy and slid it a little deeper in her rear. Without taking his finger out, he used his tongue to lube the rest of his finger before going back to her clit. Kami’s head was thrown back, her hips grinding on his face and finger, “Oooh Tom”. Her hands pulled at her breasts. He sucked harder on her clit and his finger’s rhythm in her quickened until he felt her thighs start to shake, “Oh Tom, yes, yes, that, oh don’t stop.” As soon as he felt her pussy start to spasm, he popped his finger out of her ass. She reached down to grab his hair and was really grinding herself into him. Their eyes met and he was overwhelmed with her face at the moment of her orgasm. She couldn’t look away from his beautiful face if she tried. He moaned into her pussy, the vibrations causing her orgasm to lengthen. Tom grabbed at her thighs and ass pulling her harder on his face, flicking his tongue inside her, savoring the taste of her. 

She moved off him and he came to her to kiss her, his face still glistening with her juice and cum. He kisser her, rubbing his face against hers, he laughed. “Tie broken, I believe.” “Mm mm hmm hmm” she could barely answer him. He swatted her ass, “Now, it’s your turn to get me cleaned up, and we can get something to eat before Round two.” “Round two?” she squeaked. “Oh yes, luv. A tournament I believe is the word. Now go!” He slapped her ass hard enough to leave a hand print, “I’ll call for dinner.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kami was curled up on one end of the couch munching her egg roll. She had on one of Tom’s t-shirts and that was it. Tom had on a pair of sweatpants and a smile. They were both eating, just making small take like two strangers. Not two strangers that just spent the last four hours fucking. It had taken a while, but as Kami’s booze filled haze lifted, it had dawned on her who he was and exactly what he did for a living. “So, Mr. Hiddleston” she said. “Oh” He turned to look at her, his eyes twinkling. “You know who I am.” “Yup” “Impressed?” he asked. “Not overly. So, do you have “games” or “tournaments” on the regular?” “Starting to have second thoughts?” he asked her. “Not hardly”, she told him. His smile was wide. “You are…a very worthy…what would the right word be? Not opponent or adversary…” “Team-mate” she suggested. “You definitely can be on my team.” He told her. “Thanks Coach.” She sipped her soft drink, thinking to herself how to win this “tournament” she was in. She turned her attention back to him, “So, I’ve heard that you are, to be gentle, a slut.” He sputtered the tea that he had been drinking. “Hardly.” He smiled “although I do have, as your friend calls them, associates.” She nodded her understanding of his reference, “A lot of them from what I hear.” She stated it more like a comment than a question. “Yet, I’m not the one doing the chasing. So, then really is my popularity truly my fault?” he asked her with that endearing grin that he was always giving to interviewers. “Try that face with someone who hasn’t had your “popularity” all up in them.” She used finger air quote to emphasize that word and it made him laugh. His laugh was infectious and Kami couldn’t help laughing along with him. She pulled down the shirt down over her thigh suddenly conscious of Tom’s staring at her naked ass. “I’ve read in those rag papers what you date all of your co-stars. You fall in love so easily.” “Darling, you shouldn’t read those horrible magazines. They’ll say almost anything for a buck. Date my co-stars? No.” He moved closer to her on the couch. “I do however sleep with all my costars.” “Your female co-stars? All of them?”, asking for clarification. He made a face at her, exasperated by this line of questioning. “Yes, the female ones. And no, not all of them. Only the ones that want it. Once again, I rarely chase.” She tried to think of a good way to bring up Richard’s ex-girlfriend to see if Tom had ever had a go at her, since she knew that they starred in a recent BBC Miniseries together, but she named a couple of other actresses to not be too obvious at asking about that particular actress. “Yes, no, yes – wait… is she Clive Owen’s wife? Or is she – “ “No, she’s his wife.” “Then yes” he chuckled. “Oh.” She was slightly surprised but it seemed to be a game he enjoyed so she went on. “Denise, something.” Like it wasn’t burned into her brain, the nutty bitch Richard had dated right up until her. “Frosty blonde? That’s the only Denise I know. So yes.” She tried not to let the cringe inside her show on her face. “That wasn’t too long ago that you starred with her. Wasn’t she dating?...”she was trying not to be obvious.. “Benedict Cumberbatch before he got married?” “No, someone else who is dark haired but not Ben. Richard Armitage.” He told her. “Oh” trying to sound uninterested. 

Bingo, here we go. “Yes, doesn’t seem like he excited her that much either.” He laughed at his own joke, she looked at him surprised that he could be so cold about it. “Sorry, I’m not that mean. He seems like a very nice bloke. Emphasis on nice. If he’s with you, he’s there 100%. That Denise is a frosty box. And yes, I do mean her box is frosty. She had pursued me very hard from the beginning so I thought she was too hot for old Richard to handle. Nope, she’s a frosty bitch, he was her big loyal lap dog.” “So, she cheated on him and he stayed. That’s an old story.” “Yeah, but usually the woman stays after an affair, not the man. And he knew.” “About you?” she gasped. “Yeah. But not from me, if you’re worried. This..” he gestured between them, “is just us. I don’t tell tales.” “How did he find out then?” “She told him when they were arguing or something. I felt bad for him when he showed up at my place. She’s a frigid nutter! You want her, you got her!” Tom laughed, slipped his around Kami’s shoulders, “Then he decided to leave and move on. End of story. See – I’m not a horrible man.” “Is that what I was supposed to get from that story?” “That I’m honest and discreet. And Armitage is the kind of bloke who would break up with a girl before he would cheat.” Tom shook his head. Her head felt like it was spinning. Richard left Denise for her, it was obvious. So what about this “break” that he suggested? Was he just trying to dump her nicely and move on? Those pictures certainly made it seem that way to her. “I’m sorry if I said something wrong, I thought we were just having a bit of fun round of co-stars I’ve fucked. Quicker to tell you who I haven’t done.” “Nice.” She shook her head as if to clear Richard from mind. “No, I’m fine. Your honesty is different.” He put his drink down on the table, and ran a hand up Kami’s leg. “Are the games over? Did I “share” too much?” “No, your fine. Discreet, huh?” “Always.” He breathed into her ear as he turned to her. Tom pulled her in to kiss her. Ok, Kami. Shake it off. He dumped you. It’s time to move on. Well, fine. I’m sure that Tom can help with this. At least for tonight, anyway. He helped her out of her/his shirt. He stood up and held out his hand to her, “Come love, let’s go back to bed.” She followed him down the hall to the bedroom.

Tom was on top of her, riding her slowly, “Mmmm”, he whispered into her ear, “Are we still keeping score?” “Of course” She said as she laced her fingers through his hair. “Good” He growled at her, he pulled his lubricated dick out of her. She wriggled and moaned in protest. “Shhh” He whispered, re-positioning her hips and tucking a pillow under them to raise her up a bit. He then laid his weight down on her. She could feel him start to move his cock around with his hand but wasn’t sure what he was planning on doing. He teased her clit with the head of his dick. He then slipped it in and then out of her pussy two more times. Kami was still confused and then she felt him sliding it down to place the tip of his dick against her asshole. She tried to move away from him, “No Tom” but his weight and the position he had her in stopped her from moving out from under him. “Relax, I promise I won’t hurt you.” He lined himself up and used his weight to slowly push himself into her. “It hurts, Tom” But she didn’t move. “No, it doesn’t. Relax, baby. I swear it will get better if you relax.” His face was buried in her neck. He pulled out a little each time, pushing a little further into her. After a few strokes, she started to calm down and her hips started to rock with his. It didn’t hurt, just a little uncomfortable. And that was quickly passing as well. “Oh Kami, yes baby. Oooh, that ass of yours. You’re going to make me come.” The sound of his voice in such a state really turned her on more, she lifted her hips to him, “Make me come, Tom” He sat up, put a leg her hers on each of his shoulders and slowed his rhythm down. He reached down with one hand and started stroking her clit. “Does it feel good in your ass?” “Mmmm” was all she could manage at that point. Her hands were on her breasts pulling at her own nipples. “Oh Tom…” “What darling?” “So good” He pulled his cock out of her ass slowly, almost all the way our before pushing back into her ass, enjoying her tightness. He slipped her legs from his shoulders and pressed his mouth to her ear, panting heavily. His thumb still stroking her clit, his fingers sliding inside her pussy as he rode her ass. She felt her pussy spasm around his fingers and her asshole throbbed along with his cock as they came.  
Kami woke up on her stomach, Tom next to her with an arm and leg across her body. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand near her – they’d only been asleep for about a little more than an hour. She wanted to get a shower, she was feeling a little defiled and needed to clean up. She tried to get out of the sleepy Hiddleshug gracefully, but as soon as she tried to turn he was in her ear, “We’re not done” he mumbled sleepily in that voice that made her wet all over again. “No”, she was able to get out of the bed with only some minor aches and headed towards the bathroom, “but I would like a bath.” “Feeling dirty?” He was starting to wake up himself, propping himself up on his elbows. “So you think you won that one?” she said back over her shoulder to him as she turned on the light in the bathroom and started to look for a clean towel to dry herself off with after her bath. “Oh no” He sat up in the bed and absentmindedly rubbed his still sticky cock. “A tie, for sure. I can honestly say that no woman has …”, he stopped himself from finishing and grabbed himself tighter, “you are a worthy opponent. Teammate. Don’t be too long. We have a tie breaker to finish.” She smiled at him and closed the bathroom door behind her and started the bath. Tie breaker?!? He just fucked my ass! What is he going to do to try to top that? FUCK! What am I going to do? She slid down into the hot water. As quickly as she was worried it was gone and she could feel the tingle in her twat starting. She leaned back in the tub. Her hands wandered her body as her mind wandered her imagination. I can win this…

She wrapped the thick oversize towel around herself and opened the door to the bedroom. I’ve got this, I hope. “Tom?” she called out. The light were low, the sheets were changed on the bed but he was nowhere in sight. Kami opened the door to the hallway, “Tom?” He walked out of the hallway bathroom, towel around his waist. His short curls still wet from the shower. He motioned her back into the room. “I thought we should both start fresh.” He kissed her neck gently before taking a quick, hard bite, “We’ll be right dirty soon enough.”  
Kami sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him by the towel to her face. He knotted his fingers in her hair as she popped his towel open and his hard dick touched her lips. A moan came from both of them when she slid the head past her lips, her tongue licking and swirling around it, loving the cleaned up taste of him. She worked his dick with tongue, mouth and hands for a few minutes before releasing him from her mouth, “Lay down, Tom.” She moved further onto the bed. He crawled up to her, kissing her mouth hungrily. She rolled on top on him kissing his mouth, his neck, leaning in to kiss his chest, before sliding back down his body. Reaching back and taking a hold of his engorged cock and sliding it into her dripping pussy. She laid her chest onto his and started slowly riding his cock until his hands were on her hips, trying to keep her from moving so he can drive himself up into her hard and fast. “No”, she stopped him. She sat up with his cock still throbbing inside her. She stroked him slowly with her pussy a few more times. She took his cock out, dripping with her juices and started rubbing it around her asshole. Slowly, she pushed herself down onto his dick. Taking the head out only to wet it in her pussy and slide it back in her ass. Tom moaned softly with every stroke. She sat up straight, riding his dick, one hand pulling at her nipple, the other one working her clit. She started riding him fast, the finger on her clit keeping time with Tom’s dick in her ass. “Oooh baby”  
His eyes met hers and he smiled up at her. “Oooh Kami.” “I’m going to come Tom.” She held his eyes, her finger rubbing her clit, she started to lightly slap at her pussy. “Oh Tom”, before he realized what had happened she came up off his cock and hovered over him. He grabbed and started to work his own cock when he realized that she was still playing with her pussy over him. Leaning over his chest, she stopped playing with her clit and gave a hard slap to her open pussy. She came and squirted everthing in her, all over his chest. Tom’s mouth was frozen in a wide “O” but his hand was still working his cock and Kami just kept slapping her hand against her pussy over him again and again. By the time she had squirted on him for a third time, he couldn’t take it anymore and he exploded his load all over her back. She lay beside him and whispered in his ear, “Still a tie?” her hand rubbing at all her wetness all over his chest. Tom still had his fist around his cock and was still breathing hard. “No. No Kami. You win at life.” That made her laugh, “It’s just a g-spot.” He half- heartedly tried to grab at her. “I need to find it again.” He told her. “No. I have a real life to get back to.” She told him quietly and she started to get up and stretch to get herself ready to get going. “Husband? Kids? Job? I don’t even know your last name.” “No husband. One teenager. And you don’t need to know my name.” She was heading for another cleanup in the bathroom. “You know a lot about me.” He said to her retreating back, she turned around and came half way back to the bed. “You’re famous.” She reminded him. “You should be.” He shook his limp dick at her, she laughed at him and turned back to the bathroom. 

He quickly got up and followed her to the bathroom. “Your phone number at least” he asked leaning in the doorway of the bathroom, watching her turn on the shower and adjust the water temperature. “No need. You ever hear of a one night stand?” she told him smiling with just a hint of cheekiness. “I’ll give you my number then.” She rolled her eyes, “Ok, ok. Go clean up. I’ll have the driver take you to your car.” She was going to turn away from him to step into the shower, when he reached out for her hand and turned her back to face him. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. She looked up into his beautiful eyes with wonder. “He’s a lucky bastard, Kami.” “Who?” “Whoever it is you tried to fuck out of your thoughts with my dick. And thank you for letting it be my dick you took it out on.” He smiled a genuine smile, kissed her hand once more before lowering it to her side. He gave her a cheeky grin before taking himself in hand again, slowing stroking himself and turning around and walking out of the bathroom whistling “The Bear Necessities”. If you only knew, Hiddlesticks, if you only knew…

The End?


	4. Revelation and Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning with the day after the events of "Blue", leading up until right before "Aftermath". A little bridge to join them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not own Richard Armitage or Tom Hiddleston.

Revelation

 

Kami got back home around 2pm after leaving Tom’s penthouse, stopping for lunch along the way and picking up some groceries for her house. Her son was home when she got there and he helped her in with the bags. After putting everything away, she started her usual Sunday routine of housework, laundry and cooking. She couldn’t stop thinking about Tom, the things they had done together. She blushed at the thought. _It was a glorious 24 hours, but that ends that._ As if she had a link to Kami’s brain and what she was thinking, her phone started to ring with an incoming call from Elizabeth. She picked up the call, not sure if she should even mention what had happened. After all, it was a one-time thing and she didn’t think it was relevant. “Hi bitch!” Liz’s happy upbeat voice came through the line, making her smile. “Hi Whore! Whatcha been doing?” “Ehhh, a little of this and a little of that.” Liz told her friend. “Hey, did you ever get to that gallery thing, last night?” Liz asked her. “Umm, yeah. I went to that fiasco.” Kami told her friend. “Thank you for the invite, it was very nice of you to do that for me.” “No problem babe, I thought you could use a night out, even though I couldn’t join you. You’ve had a rough go of it these last couple of weeks. What with Dick being a dick.” Liz told her.

“Don’t worry about me Liz, I’m going to be just fine.” “You don’t sound too convinced, Kam. What’s happened?” Kami told her about the rag magazine and the article. “That rat bastard!” Liz raised her voice. “It’s ok, Liz. I pushed him away and that’s it. No need to worry about Richard anymore, I’ve kinda made my peace with it. Just really hurts right now and I’m not sure of how long I’m going to need to get over him. I was beginning to really fall for him” “You know Kami, sometimes a revenge fuck is just the thing a girl needs to set her straight.” Kami stayed very quiet on her end of the line and Liz pounced on the silence. “Oh shit Kami, did you do that already? Who was he and was he from the gallery last night?” “Ok, Liz. Only if you don’t scream through the phone, I’ll tell you what happened.” Kami proceeded to tell her, without going into graphic detail about her time with Tom. “Oh. My. Vagina.” Liz said once Kami finished telling her the story. “So he wanted your number but you didn’t give it to him?!?” “Yeah. I couldn’t do it, I really DID enjoy my time with him. He’s really great, just….” “Just he’s not Richard, is he?” Liz finished for her. “No, he’s not. What’s wrong with me, Liz?” “There’s nothing wrong with you, I promise you that. You are in love with him and you don’t want to get hurt.” “But he’s famous and women will almost certainly throw themselves at him and what if he meets someone and he decides that he wants them more than me…” “And what if it’s nothing like that? What if he loves you and only you? What if it’s fine?” “I don’t want to be in the public eye, my son…” “Will be just fine, he’ll roll with it; probably use it to his advantage as most children do. He’ll be totally fine, as he always is.” “The paparazzi, Liz. I’m going to be photographed and it’s going to be a goddamn train wreck.” “So what? Then we’ll laugh at the pictures together and I’ll come visit you in the city more so I can get my picture taken too!” “You have an answer for everything, don’t you?” “You love him, Kam! Stop trying to think of an excuse! You love him!” She started to cry and laugh at the same time. “Yes, I do love him! And now I’ve gone and thrown it away, now he’s in Berlin with that woman and I can’t compete with that!” “Listen; if he truly loves you then, it’ll all work itself out.” “I wish that I could believe that, I really do.”  

 

**************************

It was weeks later that Liz saw a picture on one of the gossip sites a picture of Richard at the airport. She rang Kami up right away to tell her. “Hi Liz. What’s up?” “He’s home, he’s here. Go to him. Now.” “What?!?” she said panicked. Her son, looked up at her from the couch with his eyebrows raised. She waved her hand and mouthed the words, ‘It’s ok’ to him. She went into her bedroom and closed the door. “I can’t go to him Liz, I’ve made an ass of myself and don’t know how to fix this. Besides, he would have contacted me if he wanted to talk.” “Kam, he looks miserable in the pictures. He really does, please don’t do this.” “I’m not sure what I should do.” “Kami, he’s here. He’s in NY. That place that he moved to be with you. Don’t sabotage yourself, not now. You’re too close, he’s here.” “I promise that I’ll think about it, ok?” They said their goodbyes and she hung up and opened her door and her son was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. “What’s going on? Who are you avoiding?” “It’s nothing buddy, don’t worry about.” He put his arms around here and hugged her tightly, resting his chin on top of her head. He sighed, pulling back from the hug and he took her hand to lead her to the couch. “Mom, I’ve got to say something to you. Please hear me out.” She sat down and folded her hands in her lap. “Ok, what’s up?” “Since I’m little, you’ve been alone and it sucks. I want you to be happy and you were happy for a while. I’ll be turning 18 soon and will probably go away to school. I’m so worried about you being alone, please don’t throw this away. Go see him right now.” She gave him a hug, “That’s so nice of you to say, but it’s not quite that simple.” “How is this complicated? You love him, yes?” She nodded. “Ok, now you need to know if he loves you. Go ask him Mom. You’ll regret it forever if you don’t find out.” “You’re pretty smart. How did you get so smart?” she asked him. “Aunt Liz.” She slapped his arm and hugged him.

 

Ok, I can do this.” she told herself. Her mind was racing a thousand miles per second with self-doubt. _What if he doesn't want me? What if he isn't alone? Oh my god, that would be so fucking embarrassing._ She stood outside Richard's apartment building, debating whether she should go in. Walking up and down the block for the 2nd time, she thought that she should just go back to her car and go back home and save herself the humiliation. Just as she was passing the entrance to the building, the doorman came outside and stopped her on the sidewalk. "He's not here right now.” he said with a warming smile. She was shocked that he'd even recognized her. "Excuse me? I'm not sure if you know me but...." she started but he just stopped her with another smile. "Yes, miss. Mr. Armitage is who you’re looking for?" "Well", she started to say blushing furiously. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Miss, but he's in the park" She stood still with a confused look on her face, so he continued, "He goes to the park almost every day now Miss. Always seems kind of sad when he comes back." "Oh? Umm, he's usually alone when he goes to the park?" trying to sound nonchalant about asking. The doorman chuckled and said, "Yes Miss, Mr. Armitage is alone. He's never brought anyone back here, except you of course. Why don't you head over there now and see if you can cheer him up a bit." and giving her a wink.  

 "Yes, I'll do that right now." she said in a daze, starting to walk in the opposite direction. A gentle hand took hold of her elbow and turned her towards the opposite direction, towards the park. He stood there watching her head towards the park, sighed, shook his head, and said to no one in particular, "I give it under 6 months, she'll be living here."

As she approached the Arch at the side of the park, she was struck with a pang of regret and sadness. She spent so much time with Richard here and couldn't believe that she's avoided the park for this long. From the time that Liz brought her here when they were in high school and until now, she loved coming to this place. She'd even brought her son here wanting him to see a place that she loved hanging out at when she was his age. Instead of going straight into the park, she started to walk outside the park, along the perimeter. She was afraid to go into the park, as if finding Richard would bring an end to their relationship. She wasn't sure if she was able to let him go just yet. As long as they didn't talk, she wouldn't have to say goodbye to him in her heart. Looking back in her mind, she realized that she fell in love with him the first day she laid eyes on him in this very place. As she rounded the first corner, she came to the entrance that was near the children's playground that was inside the park. She walked in and over to the entrance of the playground. There were the usual people there with their kids, pushing them on the swings or catching them at the bottom of the slides. She sat down on a bench and just watched the kids in the sand box with a smile on her face. "Your here." she heard the voice behind her whispering reverently, as if speaking any louder would make it untrue. She slowly turned around, goose bumps breaking out all over her body, just knowing that it would be him behind her.

 _He was as beautiful as ever_ , she thought to herself. "Hi" she said and immediately she was on her feet. He stopped from coming any closer to her, she seemed startled and he didn't want her to escape. _She is as beautiful as ever_ , he thought to himself. She immediately started looking at the ground, her feet, and his feet anywhere but directly in his eyes. "I came to find you, but you weren't home." she told him, still not making direct eye contact with him. _So cute when she's flustered_ , he thought to himself. Then she said, "I wanted to apologize to you for what I did. It might have seemed childish and as if I were playing games with you, but I wasn't trying to." He went to speak and she put her hand up, "Please let me finish, otherwise I'll never get it out." He nodded to her to let her know to continue. "You see, I was alone for a very long time before meeting you and you scare me." she said. "I scare... you?” he repeated back to her incredulously and not trying to hide the surprise in his voice. She put her hand on her hip and tilted her head, "I thought you were letting me talk" she told him with the same annoyed look she always gave him. _She's looking me in the eyes, and that's a good sign,_ He thought. He put both of his hands up and took another step towards her, just wanting to hold her. "Please continue" he told her. "Well, now you've gone and distracted me, Richard. I have no idea of what I was going to say. I've been thinking long and hard about this and I was trying to come up with a way to make you understand how much you mean to me. I couldn't stop thinking about you for the longest time and you’re the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of before I go to sleep. Now I've gone and bollocks this up and your...unf" He cut her off swiftly by closing the gap between them, taking her in his arms and kissing her as if his life depended on it. She immediately put her hands in the curls in the nape of his neck and she made a sound of longing into his mouth, the one that always made him hard. After a moment or two, when breathing became important, he pulled back from her and rested his forehead on hers.

Her eyes were still closed; he was rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. "Open your eyes, love" he said. She almost started to cry, "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" she said breathlessly. "Your half right, it’s a dream come true."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> 2016 LK Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> All rights reserved. Copywrite 2015 LK Fiction.


End file.
